Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors
by BlairFalconeri
Summary: Five new professors have arrived to teach a new subject at Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year. What will this new class be like? And what's with one of the professors? All questions will be answered in Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors.
1. Chapter 1  The Arrival

**I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, no matter how many times I wish that I did. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

My shaggy brown hair and long braid blew around as I stood next to my friends on Platform 9 ¾. The platform was completely different from those in the Unova region.

"Natsumi," I turned toward Tanjiro, my long braid swinging behind me, "we don't have to do this you know. We could send a letter to this Dumbledore guy and tell him-"

"I think we should go to this…Hogwarts place. It would be a good learning experience for us," Takara stated, twirling a waist length piece of light blue hair around her finger.

"And maybe meet some cute boys," Kioko giggled, green eyes sparkling and long blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Then it's settled," I said, "we're going to Hogwarts." Grabbing our bags, we slowly made our way to the back of the train.

The entire train ride was uneventful. Tanjiro, Takara, and Kioko ended up falling asleep, leaving only Taizo and I awake. Taizo's red eyes gazed out the window before turning to me. "So what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?"

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it's a place for young witches and wizards to learn."

"Well, you should fit right in, with your ancestors and all."

I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned. "They were just medicine men and women, it's nothing special."

Taizo shook his head and chuckled. "At least you're not wearing your normal outfit."

I looked down at my purple tank top and jeans. It was true, none of us wanted to make a bad first impression. So instead of wearing my typical purple mini skirt and mid-drift showing tank, I changed to a longer tank top and jeans, keeping my cropped leather jacket, purple fingerless gloves, and tall combat boots.

I looked over at the sleeping girls, both dressed in jeans and tank tops. I looked back at Taizo, "You're right. How bad do you think they would have reacted?"

"Well, considering our soon-to-be status in the school, it probably wouldn't be appropriate."

I laughed and nodded. "I can't believe that we were chosen for this job. I would have thought that one of the professors would have been chosen for this."

"You've taught before, haven't you?"

I nodded and looked down, "but this is different. Those kids had grown up around Pokémon. None of these kids are going to have a clue about what a Pokémon is."

"You'll do great," Taizo turned to the others, "we all will."

I smiled at Taizo, he was usually quiet, but when he had something to say he knew exactly how to word his thoughts. "Maybe you should be the main teacher."

Taizo turned to me, "I wouldn't be able to. If what Dumbledore said was true, then the students will be afraid of me."

I rolled my silver eyes. "Look, we both have weird colored eyes, they're just going to have to get used to it."

The train started to slow down as I woke up the others. Takara rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make herself look more presentable. Grabbing my bags off the rack, I walked off the train in time to find a blonde haired boy arguing with a black haired boy, both around the age of 15. I walked over and pushed my way between them. I looked between the two boys, "school hasn't even started yet, just give it a rest."

The blonde boy sneered at me, saying something about a 'stupid mudblood' and walked to the carriages. The black haired boy walked past me, a brunette girl and a red haired boy close behind him. Shaking my head, I walked over to the last empty carriage and grabbed a seat. A few minutes later, my friends arrived with their bags and climbed in next to me.

The carriage made its way up to the castle that we would be living in for the next year, or more if the job goes well. When the carriage stopped, Takara and Kioko were the first to jump off with their luggage, followed by Taizo and Tanjiro, and finally me.

Once at the door to the Great Hall, we quietly placed our bags by the door and waited for our entrance.

"Now that we have all had our fill," an Old man said from the other side of the door, "I will begin with the start of term announcements. No one is allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest and Mr. Filch has placed a list of banned object on his office door. During Professor Hagrid's absence, Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking the Care of Magical Creatures post until further notice. And I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And a-"

A woman cleared her throat and probably stood up, hearing a chair being pushed back. "Thank you Headmaster for those kind words," a sickeningly sweet voice started. She continued talking about the school and how progress for the sake of progress should be prohibited. I rolled my eyes at I hear the clacking of heals against tile and a chair being pushed in.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. And a new subject will be offered this year that I recommend that you all take. This year I have brought in specialized professors to teach this subject that will be known as the Care and Handling of Pokémon. And now, may I introduce you to Professors Natsumi Kaneko, Takara Shimizu, Kioko Kobayashi, Tanjiro Miura, and Taizo Yamamoto."

I smiled and pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. My friends and I walked into the Hall in a single file line. We walked up to the teachers table and stood beside Dumbledore. "Thank you Dumbledore-san," I said, now turning toward the students, "I am Natsumi Kaneko and I will be the main professor for the Care and Handling of Pokémon course. I hope that I will see many of you in our class."

I bowed and took a step back and allowed the others to introduce themselves before Dumbledore spoke again. "Does anyone have a question for your new Professors?"

The blonde boy from earlier stood up, "why are these mudbloods aloud to teach at Hogwarts?"

The Great Hall grew quiet as everyone turned to us for an answer. I looked toward Dumbledore and back to the students. "Well, we aren't mudbloods, and not all of us are witches or wizards either."

Yells and conversations filled the Hall. Dumbledore called for everyone to be quiet. As the Hall fell silent once more, a girl with bushy brunette hair raised her hand. I smiled and nodded to her. "What exactly is a Pokémon?"

I grinned and reached for my belt. Pulling off a black and yellow Ultra Ball, I tossed it up in the air. The colorful capsule opened and a beam of light shot out of it. When the light died down, a beautiful, cream colored fox with nine tails appeared. "This is Kitsune, and she is a Pokémon known as a Ninetales. Ninetales is just one of the hundreds of Pokémon that you will learn about and eventually train in my class."

"And on that note," Dumbledore stated, "class sign-up sheets can be found in your House common rooms. Prefects, if you would lead the first years to the common rooms, have a good night."

As the students filed out of the Great Hall the lady in pink, presumably Umbridge, stood up and glared at us. "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this? We can't have children teaching these students, let alone children who know nothing of magic."

Kitsune growled at the woman. I placed my hand on top of her head, "no Kitsune, not this time."

Umbridge looked at Kitsune. "Get that filthy animal away from me."

I glared back at her, "watch it hag, or I might 'accidentally' let Kitsune attack you." I smirked, "and just for your information, we're 17 and from what I hear, that's the age that a witch or wizard becomes an adult isn't it?"

Tanjiro grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him. "Save it Natsumi."

Snape cleared his throat, "there room is in the dungeons, I will lead them there."

Dumbledore nodded, heading to his office, followed by the other professors. Snape nodded for us to follow him. Each of us grabbed our bags as we passed them on the way to the dungeons. Making our way down the moving staircases, we finally made it to our room. Snape opened the door and allowed us to enter. There were five desks on one side of the room, a door behind each one. On the other side, there were two couches and some chairs. "The bedrooms are behind the desks," Snape said, "I'll show you the classroom you will be using tomorrow morning."

Snape turned toward the door, his robes flowing behind him. "Thank you Snape-san."

Snape paused at the door, "you're welcome." Closing the door behind him, we all looked at each other. I picked the desk and bedroom closest to the door and walked in. I placed my suitcase next to the dresser and brought my other bag to my bed. I took out two other Poke balls and put them on the nightstand. Then I carefully took out three Pokémon eggs. Each egg was moving slightly. "Not much longer now," I whispered, looking at Kitsune who had already climbed up on my bed and curled up. I smiled and changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and crawled under the covers, putting my bag on the floor and placing the eggs between Kitsune and I before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I still have to figure out what Pokémon all of the Harry Potter people are going to get. And there are going to be "gym battles" and contests as well as a Grand Festival and an Elite Four and Champion that the students can compete in.**

**The "Gym Leaders" are as follows:**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick - ?**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall - ?**

**Professor Dumbledore - ?**

**The Elite Four and Champion will be the 5 OCs that are in this story. And if anyone has any pairing ideas or Pokémon ideas for the Harry Potter students to start off with or types that the 3 "Gym Leaders" should have, let me know.**

**Here were my pairing ideas for Natsumi:**

**Natsumi x Fred Weasley, Natsumi x Volkner, Natsumi x Blue (the rival from LeafGreen/FireRed), Natsumi x Falkner, Natsumi x Morty, Natsumi x Aaron, Natsumi x Roark**

**If anyone has any other ideas let me know, I would love to hear your input.**

**And possible Pokémon:**

**Harry – Deerling**

**Ron – Charmander**

**Hermione – Oshawott**

**Ginny – Torchic**

**Fred – Plusle**

**George – Minun**

**Neville – Bulbasaur**

**Luna – Eevee**

**Cho – Ducklett**

**Draco – Snivy**

**I still need other characters for the class and starter Pokemon for them. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day of Class Pt 1

**Again I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter.**

**I would like to thank **_**clarinet97**_** and **_**unknown**_** for being the first to review and giving some awesome suggestions.**

Chapter 2 – The First Day of Class

I followed Snape into the classroom the next morning. I grinned looking around the large room. The desks were lined up in neat rows and a desk sat at the front of the room. Snape turned to me, "my class is at the end of the hallway if you need anything." I nodded and thanked him as he walked out. I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed my messenger bag. Walking back to the classroom, I took a quick look at the three eggs in my bag and smiled. They were shaking even more than yesterday. Opening the door, I looked for something to prop the door open. I found a small block to use as a door stopper and placed it by the door.

Digging through my bag, I found posters that I had collected on my journey. Posters for the different Pokémon Leagues and Pokémon Contests now covered most of the walls. Poke balls were lined on racks along one wall.

Before I knew it, Tanjiro, Taizo, Kioko, and Takara walked in. Kioko smiled, "classes are about to start. Is everything ready here?"

I nodded, "as ready as it's ever going to be today."

Not even five minutes later, students started to spill into the classroom. A group of students with red and gold ties sat on one side of the room, laughing and talking. The next group consisted of people with blue and bronze ties and people with black and yellow ties. The last group had their heads held high and sneers plastered on their face, wearing green and silver ties around their necks.

Once everyone was seated at a desk, I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to me, listening to what I would say next. I had to admit, I was disappointed with the turnout. Not one of the students was below fourth year, and most of the students seemed to be in their fifth year. I hopped up on the desk at the front of the room as my fellow professors pulled up chairs next to the desk. "Welcome to the Care and Handling of Pokémon. I'm Natsumi Kaneko and I'm from Nimbasa City in the Unova region."

Taizo stood up, his black hair falling slightly in front of his red eyes. "I'm Taizo Yamamoto and I'm from Pewter City in the Kanto region."

Tanjiro stood next grinning at the class, a few of the girls blushing. "I'm Tanjiro Miura from Sootopolis City in the Hoenn region."

Kioko jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and waved to the class. "I'm Kioko Kobayashi coming to you from Azalea Town in the Johto region."

Takara slowly stood up slowly from her chair. "And I'm Takara Shimizu from Canalave City from the Sinnoh region."

I looked around the room. A red haired boy turned to a black haired boy next to him. "I just hope that this is an easy class," the redhead whispered.

I slid off of my desk and walked over to his desk, "do you have something to say to the class Mr. Weasley?"

"H-how do you-"

"How do I know your name?" The redhead nodded. I smirked, "I actually do my homework, something that you don't seem to enjoy doing." I heard snickering from the green tied people. I turned to the blonde boy with the green tie, "is there something funny Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps you would like to share what's so funny with the class."

I walked back to my desk. "This class will not have any homework and few tests," I turned to find the class grinning and whispering to each other. Kioko looked over the class, "however you will still have to work in this class."

Taizo looked from student to student, "none of us will stand for anyone who refuses to work in this class."

Tanjiro stood up. "Stick to our teachings and you all will become great trainers."

Takara stood next to Tanjiro, "fail to complete this simple task, and you will fail miserably."

We all narrowed our eyes at the students and scanned the room. "So if you don't want to work," I said slowly, "then I suggest that you leave this class right now."

No one made any move to the door. I turned around and wrote the word _Pok__é__mon_ at the top of the board. "Does anyone know what a Pokémon is," Takara asked.

When no one raised their hands I sighed. "We don't bite, guesses are welcome as well," I looked at a girl with bushy brunette hair and red and gold tie, "Miss Granger you must have some guess. From what I've heard from Dumbledore-san, you're extremely intelligent."

Granger shook her head, "I…I don't know Professor Kaneko."

I looked to the students with blue and bronze ties, "not even the Ravenclaws want to take a crack at the question?" Silence ensued, telling me as well as the other professors that no one had the slightest idea what a Pokémon was.

Kioko smiled at the class and took a Poke ball off of her belt and pressed the center button, expanding the Poke ball. Kioko's smile grew as she threw the Poke ball in the air. I beam of light shot out of the open contraption and formed into a creature that stood 5'7" and had a cream colored stomach and a darker colored back with red dots around its neck.

"Typhlo," the creature cried. Kioko placed a hand on the creature's back. "This is my Typhlosion Fina. We've been traveling together since I was 10."

Fina nudged her head into Kioko's hand. Sighing, Kioko started to scratch behind Fina's ears. Malfoy moved his seat backwards. Takara rolled her eyes and threw one of her Poke balls into the air, releasing her Empoleon named Kai. Watching the boy back up even further, an exasperated sigh escaped her lips, "they won't hurt you unless you threaten us. This is my partner Kai, an Empoleon."

I smiled, turning to the board to continue writing. "Pokémon is a short term for Pocket Monsters. Pokémon can be found in almost any climate or surrounding. For example, most Empoleons live in colder climates while many of the fire Pokémon can be found near volcanoes of some sort of heat source."

Taizo looked around the classroom, "you should probably be writing this down…unless you all have photographic memories." The sound of shuffling papers and the scratching of quills on paper followed Taizo's comment.

Tanjiro took the lecture from where I left off, "there are multiple types of Pokémon. A Pokémon can have a maximum of two types. Although this does not limit the Pokémon to those type of attacks. These types include: normal, fire, grass, water, electric, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, and steel."

I wrote what Tanjiro said and waited for everyone to copy the notes on the board. I noticed Takara going through my bag. "What's wrong," I whispered.

"The eggs," she whispered back, "they're shaking."

"Yeah they were doing that last night. They should be hatching in a few days."

"No…I mean that they're about to hatch."

"What," I yelled, "you can't be serious."

Takara pulled out the three eggs, one grey and pink, the second grey and blue, and finally a grey and yellow egg. "See for yourself, Natsumi."

Sure enough, all three eggs were shaking back and forth more than this morning. My eyes widened in shock. I turned to Taizo and Tanjiro, "can you two handle teaching while Kioko, Takara, and I prepare for these three?"

The two of them nodded and tried to get the students' attention, but their attention was completely on the eggs. "Well this is hopeless," Tanjiro mumbled. I looked up to find the class staring at us in confusion. I sighed, "fine, I guess we'll just have to teach them about Pokémon eggs a little sooner than expected." I placed the three eggs on the front desk. "These are obviously Pokémon eggs. Each egg will look different depending on what Pokémon had the egg. Pokémon can only be bred if they are in the same group. These groups will be discussed at a later time. Eggs hatch at different times depending on the care that they receive as eggs as well as the type of Pokémon that is in the egg." I took off my jacket and wrapped it under the grey and blue egg, Taizo and Tanjiro taking off their jackets and placing them under the pink and yellow egg respectively. I turned to Takakra, "do you have medicine ready?" Takara nodded, grabbing the few medical supplies that I had stuffed in my bag this morning. Kioko turned to me, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've raised Pokémon from eggs before, it can't be that different."

"But we actually knew what those Pokémon were. We have no clue what these could be."

"Too late now," Tanjiro muttered. I turned toward the eggs, gripping the edge of the desk. Cracks formed on the side of the eggs. In a matter of moments, the eggs broke open to reveal three tiny Pokémon looking up at me. The grey and yellow Pokémon's eyes were closed, the pink and grey Pokémon's eyes were half opened, and the blue and grey Pokémon's eyes were fully open; each one of them smiling up at me.

**So what do you think the Pokémon were? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! ; )**

**Here are the "Gym Leader" Types:**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick - ?**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore - ?**

**And the students' Pokémon:**

**Harry – Chimchar**

**Ron – Charmander**

**Hermione – Oshawott**

**Ginny – Torchic**

**Fred – Plusle**

**George – Minun**

**Neville – Bulbasaur**

**Parvati - ?**

**Seamus - Vulpix**

**Luna – Lunatone**

**Cho – Ducklett**

**Padma - ?**

**Terry Boot - ?**

**Michael Corner - ?**

**Anthony Goldstein - ?**

**Ernie Macmillan - ?**

**Hannah Abbott - ?**

**Justin Finch-Flechley - ?**

**Susan Bones - ?**

**Zacharias Smith - ?**

**Draco – Snivy**

**Crabbe - ?**

**Goyle - ?**

**Pansy Parkinson - ?**

**Blaise Zabini - ?**

**The original starter Pokémon that are left include: Squirtle, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Mudkip, Piplup, Turtwig, Tepig.**

**Pairing suggestions, Student suggestions, and Pokémon suggestions are still welcome are still welcome. I hope you all enjoyed! : )**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day of Class Pt 2

**Again I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. And another thanks to my faithful commenters **_**clarinet97**_** and **_**unknown**_** for giving such amazing feedback and suggestions.**

Chapter 3 – The First Day of Class Pt. 2 and Asking Dumbledore

"Holy crap," Takara whispered. I couldn't have said it better myself, well I probably would have used a different word than she did but still.

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor Kaneko, what are they?"

I looked from the babies to Hermione. "These are three Pokémon that are only found in the Sinnoh region. They are the three lake guardians. The yellow one is Uxie, the blue one is Azelf, and the pink one is Mesprit."

A boy from the silver and green side scrunched up his nose, "they don't look like much."

Kioko giggled, "of course they aren't Mr. Zabini. They just hatched; they obviously have some growing up to do." Mr. Zabini slid back in his chair as the bell rang. All of the students left except for three, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter. I smiled at the three as they slowly stood up, "what can we do for you all?"

"Well," Hermione began, "you had said that these three Pokémon are the three lake guardians." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Are they rare or are there more of them?"

"These three are what most people call legendary Pokémon. They are extremely rare and no one knows if there are more than one of the legendries." I looked down to see Uxie grab my finger and start chewing on it, "I made a decision when I first started my journey that I would protect Pokémon and do my best to make sure that no one disturbs the legendary Pokémon."

Mr. Potter looked up, "if you don't mind me asking Professor, when did you start your journey?"

I looked at my friends and reached for my bag. I pulled out a bottle of milk, "we all started when we were years old." I reached to pick up Uxie and held him close to my chest. I brought the bottle to his mouth and started drinking. Kioko and Takara went to find two other bottles to feed Azelf and Mesprit. Miss Granger looked at Uxie in awe, "it's cute…"

I smiled, "Pokémon are amazing creatures. I just hope that the class will think so too." I paused to take the empty bottle from Uxie and placed him on the pile of jackets and picked up Azelf next. "And if you could tell other students from your House that this class will be open to others until the end of the week that would be great."

The three of them nodded. Looking at my clock, my eyes widened. I quickly scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Miss Granger. "Take this to your next teacher and give them my most sincere apologies." The trio nodded and ran out of the room. After Azelf was fed I put him next to his brothers and picked up Mesprit. I turned to my friends, finding that Kai and Fina had been returned to their Poke balls. "I have an idea of what we can do after we give the kids their Pokémon."

Tanjiro looked at me quizzically, "what could we do besides let them train?"

I smirked and pointed to all of the posters. Kioko squealed, "we're going to set up gyms here?"

I nodded once. Glancing at Taizo, he looked up at me, "we could let them choose what they want to do. Like how new trainers can decide between trainers, coordinators, rangers, professors…"

"Exactly," I said, placing Mesprit down, "we can let them choose what they want to do. Then we can group them together and teach them that way."

Takara nodded, "it sounds like a lot of fun to be honest."

Tanjiro threw his fist in the air, "then what are we waiting for! Let's go see Dumbledore!"

The three brothers started to whimper, causing Kioko to smack Tanjiro on the head. I reached over to carefully pick the three up. They slowly calmed down after I rocked them back and forth for a few minutes. Takara and Kioko offered to help me carry them, but I turned them down. "It's alright," I said, "they're small. I can still carry them at the same time."

We managed to find our way up the stairs, after taking what seemed to be fifty wrong turns, and found Dumbledore's office. Takara gave the password and the gargoyle jumped to the side. Climbing what I hoped to be the last set of stairs, I knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," Dumbledore said from the other side. I carefully opened the door with my back and walked in. Dumbledore smiled at us, "seems like you have your hands full, Miss Kaneko."

I nodded, looking down at Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, "you could say that, Dumbledore-san."

"So what can I do for you all today?"

Takara stepped forward, "well sir, where we come from, we have different leagues and contests, among other things, in the different regions. So we were wondering if we could set up gyms here with some of the teachers."

Dumbledore nodded, "what are these gyms and contests like?"

And so for the next hour we explained how the gyms worked and if a person had all eight badges they could challenge the Elite 4. And we explained the basics of contests and the Grand Festival.

"And there are other areas that some trainers choose, such as professors and rangers," Taizo finished.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before looking back at us, smiling. "What teachers did you have in mind?"

I turned to my friends, all of us grinning. Takara turned to Dumbledore, "obviously the four House Heads."

Tanjiro snapped his fingers, "what about Trelawney?"

Kioko clapped her hands, "and Madam Hooch!"

"And when Hagrid gets back he can be a gym leader," Taizo said.

I looked up at Dumbledore, "would you be the eighth gym leader Dumbledore-san?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes I will."

Kioko jumped up in the air, "this is going to be awesome!"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I will talk with the chosen teachers are ask them if they will participate."

"Thank you sir," we called as we raced out the door and down the stairs to our rooms. We would have a lot to if we wanted to teach these students the basics and prepare the teachers for gym battles in two weeks. But we could make it, even if we had to stay up all night.

**Here are the "Gym Leader" Types:**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**And the students' Pokémon:**

**Harry – Charmander (trainer)**

**Ron – Shinx (trainer)**

**Hermione – Beldum/Abra**

**Ginny – Torchic (trainer)**

**Fred – Plusle (trainer)**

**George – Minun (trainer)**

**Neville – Bulbasaur (breeder)**

**Parvati – Petilil (coordinator)**

**Seamus – Vulpix (trainer)**

**Luna – Lunatone (professor/researcher)**

**Cho – Ducklett (coordinator)**

**Padma – Natu (coordinator)**

**Terry Boot – Murkrow **

**Michael Corner – Spearow (trainer)**

**Anthony Goldstein – Hoothoot**

**Ernie Macmillan – Aipom **

**Hannah Abbott – Sentret **

**Justin Finch-Flechley – Chatot (coordinator)**

**Susan Bones – Zigzagoon (breeder)**

**Zacharias Smith – Whispur (trainer)**

**Draco – Snivy (trainer OR coordinator)**

**Crabbe – Geodude (trainer)**

**Goyle – Mankey (trainer)**

**Pansy Parkinson – Misdreavus (coordinator)**

**Blaise Zabini – Ekans (trainer)**

**I still have to finalize Hermione's Pokémon, but at this point everything's ready to go as far as the pokemon go. Now all I have to do is figure out pairings. XD I hope everyone liked the chapter. Post your comments please! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 One Week to Go & Memories

**I want to thank everyone who has commented so far, I never thought that anyone would like this story. I want to test out a pairing in this chapter (Natsumi x Taizo), so let me know if you like this pairing. I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.**

Chapter 4 – One Week to Go & Memories

I sighed and looked at the lake guardians that had fallen asleep on my desk. Picking up one of the many papers currently strewn across the desk and leaning back, I looked over the list of Pokémon that I was planning on giving the students. It had been a week since my friends and I had talked to Dumbledore and everything was going smoothly. The chosen teachers had agreed and Professor Grubbly-Plank had offered to take Hagrid's place as temporary gym leader until he got back. I smiled at the list. After many late nights spent with friends brainstorming, we had finally come up with a final list of Pokémon that the students would start off with.

I put the paper back on the desk and looked at the time on my Xtransceiver. I shook my head at the thought that I had missed lunch. I heard the door crack open and looked up to see Taizo walking in. He smiled at me, something that few people get to see, "you know you missed lunch?"

I nodded, "I can always grab something from the kitchen later."

He looked at his feet before looking back at me. "Do you want to walk around the ground with me?"

I looked at the baby Pokémon on my desk and nodded, "I'll have to bring them along though."

Taizo waved his hand, "that's alright." He walked over and gently picked up Azelf as I picked up Uxie and Mesprit. "Do you want me to carry Uxie," he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

We slowly made our way up the staircase to the door that led to the lake. The guardians slowly woke up and looked around. As soon as they spotted the lake, the three floated out of our arms and shot forward toward the lake. I reached out to try to catch the young ones but they were far out of my reach. Taizo laughed at my dismay, "I guess that the babies are too fast for their mother."

I looked toward the lake to find the brothers floating near the edge of the lake, splashing each other. I sighed in defeat, "I guess so."

Taizo chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright, they're still young. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I know they will," I said, walking toward the lake with Taizo's arm still draped around my shoulder. "Do you remember when we first met," I asked.

Taizo's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "yeah. I had rammed into you when I was running to Castelia City."

I laughed. "It was funny though. You kept on apologizing, expecting me to hit you or something."

"It wasn't that funny."

"Of course it was," my laughter slowly subsiding, "I've been meaning to ask, how are your two older brothers?"

Taizo shrugged, "I haven't talked to the in a while. Last I checked they had stopped at home for a few months, so they're probably still there." He turned to me, "how's your family?"

I looked down. "My oldest sister Aimi just got engaged, my second oldest sister Sachi is still with her latest boyfriend and my other sister Ayame just started seeing some other guy. And, of course, my younger brother is doing fine. He called me a couple of days ago to update on his travels and family news."

"You don't get along with your sisters really well, do you?"

I shook my head, "I was the different daughter. I never really cared about closes and settling down as fast as my older sisters," I chuckled, "before my brother was born, I was supposed to take on the family name. I was going to be the head of the family before my brother was born." I paused, watching Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, "my dad had set everything up and then my brother was born. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and get along with him the best out of my siblings. After that I was expected to be a lady: to be proper, have manners, how to run a household. I hated it; I didn't want to do any of that. So, I cut my hair the way it is now, I wore different clothes, and did everything I could to be myself."

"Damn," Taizo whispered, "you childhood sucked."

I shrugged, "not really. Now my mother actually realizes that she can't force me to be what she wants me to be. So instead of having to stay at home, I'll be able to continue my journeys with you guys."

Taizo grinned, "I still remember when we met the others."

"So do I," I laughed, "Kioko frantically trying to find Fina, Takara and Kai trying to find their way through a forest, and Tanjiro getting his ass kicked by a bunch of Spearow."

Taizo looked up at the sky and saw the sun slowly starting to set, "I think dinner's going to be ready soon."

I nodded, "I guess we should head back." I stood up and called for Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to come back. They flew in front of us, racing each other to the castle. I felt Taizo's hand slowly cover mine as we watched the three heading toward the castle.

"Only a week left until we give the students their Pokémon," he said quietly.

I nodded, "I'm nervous."

"Why's that?"

"I just hope that they'll treat their Pokémon well."

"We've taught them well…that and they know that if we hear anything about Pokémon abuse that they're in deep trouble."

I laughed, "that's true."

And with that, we walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. I was trying to hang out with my family before I go back to school tomorrow. January is going to be a really crazy month for me (with debate tournaments every weekend except one) so I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and I hope to see more comments soon. : )**

**Here are the final decisions for Pokémon. **

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**Harry – Charmander (trainer)**

**Ron – Shinx (trainer)**

**Hermione – Beldum**

**Ginny – Torchic (trainer)**

**Fred – Plusle (trainer)**

**George – Minun (trainer)**

**Neville – Bulbasaur (breeder)**

**Parvati – Petilil (coordinator)**

**Seamus – Vulpix (trainer)**

**Luna – Lunatone (professor/researcher)**

**Cho – Ducklett (coordinator)**

**Padma – Natu (coordinator)**

**Terry Boot – Murkrow **

**Michael Corner – Spearow (trainer)**

**Anthony Goldstein – Hoothoot**

**Ernie Macmillan – Aipom **

**Hannah Abbott – Sentret **

**Justin Finch-Flechley – Chatot (coordinator)**

**Susan Bones – Zigzagoon (breeder)**

**Zacharias Smith – Whispur (trainer)**

**Draco – Snivy (trainer OR coordinator)**

**Crabbe – Geodude (trainer)**

**Goyle – Mankey (trainer)**

**Pansy Parkinson – Misdreavus (coordinator)**

**Blaise Zabini – Ekans (trainer)**


	5. Chapter 5 Taizo's Past & a Demonstration

**I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've had so much school work to do. And I know that this chapter isn't the best but I hope you all like it.**

**And I would like to point out to **_**Snivy4ever**_** that I DO NOT hate Snivy, I actually like Snivy a lot. The reason why I chose Snivy for Draco is because I believe that Snivy's final evolution fits Draco and the Snivy that Draco will receive will teach him a lot of stuff.**

**Again I DO NOT own Pokémon or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5 – Taizo's Past & a Battle Demonstration

After dinner, Taizo and I walked side by side carrying Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf to our rooms. I looked up at Taizo, my silver eyes gleaming in the light. "You've never told me about your life before we met."

Taizo shrugged, his red eyes burning, "there's really nothing to tell. I have two older brothers who I used to fight with all the time. The ass kicking eventually stopped when I turned ten."

"There has to be something more interesting in your life."

"Well," Taizo paused, "my dad was always traveling around, training and business trips. My mom was left to take care of two rowdy boys and a younger boy that barely spoke to anyone. My mom used to say that getting me to talk was like pulling teeth."

I looked at Taizo as he took a breath, "school was difficult to say the least. I remember people would call me the devil because of my red eyes. I remember the day that I got my Charmander. He was one of the only ones at the time that wasn't freaked out by my eyes. We worked really hard to get where we are today. We almost won the Kanto League and beat the Johto League. Finally we decided to go to the Unova region and try our luck there. And then you came along."

By the time Taizo finished his story, we had made it inside the suite. He opened the door to my room and walked inside, holding the door open for me with his foot. I quickly followed him in and gently placed Mesprit on my bed. Taizo put Uxie and Azelf next to their brother. We laughed as they each curled around each other, forint a giant ball of grey. Taizo turned to me and rubbed the back of his neck, "so I guess I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and smiled, "I guess you will." I took a step forward and hugged him. Taizo stood there for a minute before returning he gesture. I smiled and let go of him, gently closing the door. I finished changing and crawled into bed, wrapping myself around the guardians and slowly fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sprinting up the stairs with the guardians close behind me, I ran up into the Great Hall and to the teachers table. I quickly grabbed a muffin and ran back out of the Great Hall, sliding down the railings as I went. I couldn't contain my excitement for today's class. As I was setting up for class, my friends came in followed closely by our students. I couldn't help but smile widely at the class, "today is going to be one of my favorite lessons. We're going to-"

Someone cleared their throat near the door. Looking up, I saw Umbridge looking at us. Umbridge smiled sweetly, making my stomach. "I don't know if you were notified, but I was made the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts."

Kioko nodded vigorously, "we've been notified."

I looked to Umbridge for a sign to continue. Umbridge looked at the clipboard in her hand. Taking a deep breath and mustering my courage, I looked back to the class. "Today we're going to show examples of what people choose to do with lives. Now can anyone name one job that someone can have with Pokémon?" Hands shot up, a smile on everyone's faces, "Draco Malfoy, you wanna take a crack at it?"

"A trainer, Professor Kaneko," a smirk plastered on his face.

"Very good," I stated, grinning. Tanjiro grinned, "alright Fred Weasley, take a swing."

"Pokémon Professor."

Takara smiled, "how about you, Miss Chang?"

"A coordinator."

"Do you want to try, Miss Bones," Kioko asked.

"Um…a Pokémon breeder, right?"

Taizo nodded to Susan. "Got another one Mr. Potter?"

"A Pokémon ranger?"

"Excellent," I said, "anyone know another?"

The class was silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "a Pokémon connoisseur, Professors."

"Alright so maybe we don't have any future connoisseurs," Tanjiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. The class laughed as Tanjiro continued, "so today and tomorrow we'll be explaining what each of the professions entails."

Kioko put her hand over her heart, "Tanjiro just used big words." The class snickered as Tanjiro's face turned red.

"Anyway," Taizo continued, "today and tomorrow will be dedicated to teaching the basic concepts of each profession. And since we've been moving quicker than expected…"

"You'll be getting your own Pokémon soon," I burst out. The class broke into excited chatter.

I looked over to Takara and nodded. She whistled as loud as she could and the class immediately stopped talking. Umbridge looked up from her clipboard, "are you sure that that is necessary? I mean, we don't want to endanger the children, now do we?"

I shook my head, "if 10 year olds can handle taking care of Pokémon and traveling the world, than I'm sure that a bunch of teenagers will be able to handle having Pokémon. Besides, that was the whole point of the class."

Umbridge scowled and looked back down at her clipboard. Takara turned to the class, "now, since we don't want to ruin the classroom, let's go outside to give you a demonstration."

With my friends and I leading the way, the class and Umbridge followed us to the Quidditch pitch. I pointed to the seats, "you all are probably going to want to sit in the stands for the demonstrations."

Everyone walked up to the stands and watched us. "So first we're going to show you all an actual Pokémon battle."

I looked at Taizo and Tanjiro, "would you boys mind?" Both shook their heads, taking their places on either end of the field.

"Alright, this will be a one on one battle," I said as Takara, Kioko, and I made our way to the edge of the field, "there will be no time limit. Let the battle begin!"

Tanjiro smirked and pulled a Poke ball off of his belt. He threw the ball in the air and a beam shot out of the opening. Tanjiro's Swampert landed in front of him. Taizo threw a Poke ball in the air and his Charizard was released into the battle.

"Swampert use water gun."

"Dodge it Charizard." Charizard flew up in the air, causing the water gun to hit Charizards foot. "Use fire fang."

The students eagerly leaned forward in their seats, watching the due battle until both of the Pokémon collapsed, exhausted.

I stepped forward, "since both Pokémon are unable to battle, neither side has won."

All of the students clapped and cheered for the show that the duo had put on. I smiled as the applause died down, "and next Kioko will show you what the first round of a contest would look like."

More applause ensued as Kioko stepped forward, a wide smile spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Contest Demo & Kioko's Past

Chapter 6 – Contest Demonstration & Kioko's History

Kioko walked forward to the center of the field. Grinning, she brought out her Typhlosion's Pokéball and threw it in the air. Flames surrounded the fire type before finally fading.

Kioko called for her Typhlosion Fina to use fire spin. Flames burst from the spots around her neck as she curled into a ball. Fina spun around the field, leaving burnt grass in her path. Kioko smiled, "now use ember, Fina." She unrolled mid-spin and shot embers into the air. The embers formed into the shape of Hogwarts before changing into the form of Ho-Oh. The class screamed and cheered as Kioko and her Fina took a bow.

I waved the class down to the field. Rushing down from the stands, the class surrounded us while yelling questions. I put a hand up and the class quieted down. "Now," I began, "tomorrow you will be receiving your first Pokémon. Along with that, you will receive 5 Pokéball and a pokedex. These will help you throughout the year."

Kioko dismissed the class while Umbridge huffed, upset that we didn't acknowledge her, and stormed off toward the castle. Kioko returned Fina to her Pokéball and started to walk silently to the school. In the years that I had known Kioko, I had never heard Kioko stop talking. Takara looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and ran up to Kioko.

Kioko looked down and pulled an envelope from her pocket. I walked over to see that it was addressed to her parents in Azalea Town. "You see," she began, "I have to send the money to my parents. I've always tried to send the money I earn from contests to my parents. I want my little sister to actually have a chance to go to school, unlike I did." Kioko shuffled her feet. "My parents are making enough money to pay the bills."

I looked at her with sad eyes, "you could have told us."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't understand," she said, "you've always had whatever you wanted."

I pulled her into a hug. "But friends are here to help each other," Takara said. Tanjiro came up behind us and put a hand on Kioko's shoulder, "you'll be fine blondie."

Kioko looked up at him, her sweet smile making its way back onto her face. "Well, we still have to figure out what Pokémon the students are going to get, right? Let's go!" And without another word, Kioko dragged everyone but me up the hill toward the castle.

Shaking my head and watching Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit glide over to me. Slowly walking up the hill, I noticed a student out of the corner of my eye. "You can come out you know. I don't attack people."

Taking a step forward, I noticed that it was Pansy Parkinson, the only female Slytherin student in our class. "Professor Kaneko," she said simply and filled with confidence.

I raised an eyebrow. "What can I help you with Miss Parkinson?"

"I want a strong Pokémon." She pointed to the trio of brothers floating around my head, "I want one of the legendary Pokémon that you speak of. I want one of those three."

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Every new trainer says that. They all want the strongest or prettiest Pokémon." I took a step closer to her and looked straight into her eyes, "I hate those people." I could see her shrink back slightly, but continue to hold her ground. "People that want the strongest Pokémon right from the get go are those that have the audacity to believe that they won't have to work at all. You're more than welcome to practice battling against one of these three; however you will have to work hard in order to help your Pokémon become stronger."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch away, "no one has ever said that being a trainer was easy. And trust me, it never gets any easier. Pokémon are not tools; they're partners, pets, companions…but most importantly, they're friends. They know when their trainer's upset about something. And if their trainer treats them with kindness and respect, they will be willing to risk their lives for their trainer."

Pansy nodded slowly. Looking down at my clock, I shook my head. "You're gonna be late for class. Come on, I'll walk you there."

We walked in silence until we got to her next class. She handed me a piece of parchment and a quill and in return I wrote a pass excusing her for being late. I turned away, but before Pansy opened the classroom door, she grabbed my sleeve. "Professor Kaneko…"

I turned to face her, "Yes Miss Pankinson?"

She smiled something that I never thought I would see. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "No problem…and try to keep an open mind the next few days, okay?"

Pansy nodded and slipped into the classroom. Turning back around, I headed for our suit in the dungeons. As soon as the door opened, the Lake Guardians shot forward to my desk and lay down on the desk. I sat down next to Taizo and looked at the list of everyone from our class. Sharing a content smile with my friends, we set to work on finding a Pokémon for each of the students. It wasn't until Snape came to find us for dinner that we finally realized just how long we had been working. Once we were finally happy with our work, we made our way up from the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, here is the (hopefully) complete list of Pokémon types that the professors will have and the first Pokémon, Pokémon temperament, and path that the students will have:**

**Professors**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**Students **

**Harry (trainer) – Charmander (relaxed)**

**Ron (trainer) – Shinx (jolly)**

**Hermione (professor/researcher) – Beldum (Careful)**

**Ginny (trainer) – Torchic (sassy)**

**Fred (trainer) – Plusle (impish)**

**George (trainer) – Minun (bold)**

**Neville (breeder) – Bulbasaur (timid)**

**Parvati (coordinator) – Petilil (hardy)**

**Seamus (trainer) – Vulpix (adamant)**

**Luna (professor/researcher) – Lunatone (quirky)**

**Cho (coordinator) – Ducklett (bashful)**

**Padma (coordinator) – Natu (rash)**

**Terry Boot (researcher) – Murkrow (hasty)**

**Michael Corner (trainer) – Spearow (bold)**

**Anthony Goldstein (breeder) – Hoothoot (calm)**

**Ernie Macmillan (researcher) – Aipom (lax)**

**Hannah Abbott (coordinator) – Sentret (naïve)**

**Justin Finch-Flechley (coordinator) – Chatot (naughty)**

**Susan Bones (breeder) – Zigzagoon (quiet)**

**Zacharias Smith (trainer) – Whispur (mild)**

**Draco (trainer THEN coordinator) – Snivy (brave)**

**Crabbe (trainer) – Geodude (modest)**

**Goyle (trainer) – Mankey (docile)**

**Pansy Parkinson (coordinator) – Misdreavus (gentle)**

**Blaise Zabini (trainer) – Ekans (serious)**

**Should I add Dean Thomas to the class? Let me know what you guys think. And thank you all so much for reading this story and again, I sincerely apologize for updating so late. Keep giving me your opinions, I want to know what you all want from this story. Here's the website that I got the Pokemon natures from: .**


	7. Chapter 7 Students Receive Pokémon

Chapter 7 – Students Receive Pokémon

Waking up late today had not been on my to-do list, but that certainly didn't stop me from sleeping in. Feeling something moving my shoulder, I opened my eyes to find my three "sons" trying to wake me up. I slowly sat up to look at my clock, noticing that breakfast was almost over. Leaping up, I ran into the bathroom, jumped into a shower, got dress, and managed to brush my hair and teeth in just under 20 minutes.

Walking out into the main area of our suite, I noticed a fairly large box sitting on my desk. I picked up a note that was clearly written in Tanjiro's chicken scratch. I realized that these were the Pokémon that the students would be receiving in class. In his note, he instructed me to take the box to the classroom. Sighing, I released Kitsune (Ninetails) and Aqua (Samurrat) from their Pokéballs. Kitsune looked fondly at the young Lake Guardians floating around and nudged them to the door. Aqua walked loyally next to me as I hoisted the heavy box into my arms and slowly made my way to the door. Kitsune nudged the door open as I walked through the doorway and down the hall.

I made my way to the classroom and attempted to open the door with my hips. Much to my dismay, it didn't work so well. I was about to put the box down when I felt the door open. Looking up, I saw Fred and George Weasley smirking at me. "Thank you, Wealsey twins," I said as I walked through the door, the Guardians bolting in front of me. Seeing them still in the doorway, I nodded my head into the room. "You boys can come in if you want."

Grins widening, they stepped into the room, door shutting behind them, and took seats in the front, "so are those our Pokémon Professor Kaneko?"

I nodded to the twins, placing the box on the front desk, "these are the ones that the class will receive." I looked up when the door opened once more, this time Tanjiro and Taizo were carrying two other boxes, with Kioko and Takara right behind. Taizo gave me a small smile as he and Tanjiro placed their boxes next to mine. Taizo hugged my shoulder as he watched the Guardians fly around, "how'd you sleep last night?"

I looked up at him quizzically, "good, the boys didn't fuss as much last night. How 'bout you?"

Taizo shrugged, "okay, can't complain much, I don't have to feed the Guardians in the middle of the night."

Laughing, I looked up to see the rest of the class arriving. The bell rang and I cleared my throat and took a step forward. Glancing around the room, I smiled. "Just as promised, today you will all be receiving your Pokémon. We will give them out one house at a time, so please be patient."

I walked back to the box, glancing at Taizo. He walked up next to me and I whispered, "you'll give the Slytherin's their Pokémon first." He nodded, asking me if I could hand him the Pokéballs one at a time.

Taizo turned to the class, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked, sauntering to the front of the room as the Gryffindor's glared or groaned. I took out the Pokéball with a tag that read _Draco Malfoy_. Taking the tag off and handing it to Taizo, he placed the Pokéball into Draco's hand. "Now," Taizo said, "press the button in the center and toss the Pokéball into the air."

Draco, much to my surprise, did as he was told. When the beam of light died down, a small snake-like creature appeared. I smiled, "Draco, we chose Snivy for you."

Draco walked back to his seat; however Snivy stayed at the front of the room. With encouragement from my Pokémon and I, Snivy finally made its way back to his new trainer. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy each received Geodude, Mankey, Ekans, and Misdreavus respectively.

Having finished giving the Slytherin students their Pokémon, Taizo stepped back and Kioko stepped forward. "Hufflepuff students are next," she said happily. Ernie Macmillan received and Aipom, Hannah Abbott received a Sentret, Justin Finch-Flechley received a Chatot, Susan Bones received a Zigzagoon, and Zacharias Smith received a Whismer.

Takara stepped forward and gave the Ravenclaw students. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein received a Lunatone, a Ducklett, a Natu, a Murkrow, a Spearow, and a Hoothoot respectively.

Finally, it was the Gryffindors turn to receive their Pokémon. Tanjiro grinned at the Gryffindors. Parvati Patil received a Petilil, the Weasley twins received a Plusle and Minun, Neville received a Bulbasaur, Seamus received a Vulpix, Dean received a Smeargle, Ginny received a Torchic, Ron received a Shinx, Hermione received a Beldum, and, finally, Harry received a Charmander.

"Now," I said, "since class should be ending soon, I want each of you to get to know your Pokémon tonight. Write down what you notice about them and I want to list as soon as you come to our next class."

Taizo cleared his throat, "and we have discussed with Dumbledore and the rest of your professors that you are allowed to have your Pokémon out during other classes. However, the teachers can request that you leave your Pokémon in their Pokéballs at any time they wish. Is that clear?"

The class nodded sighlently. Smileing, I dismissed the class. This was going to be one crazy year, but I was determined to teach these kids to be proper trainers.

**I'm so sorry for not posting in so long! I hope this chapter was ok, then next chapter will be better.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Students Bond with Pokémon

**Chapter 8 – The Students Bond with their Pokémon**

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I think this will be a rather interesting class."

Ron leaned further into the couch. "Speak for yourself."

"Why are you so glum?" The trio turned around to find Ginny, Fred, and George walk up behind them. The twins each had their Plusle and Minun on their shoulders and Ginny was carrying her Torchic.

"Because," Ron mumbled, "the Slytherins got their Pokémon first. Their Pokémon are probably stronger than ours."

"I don't think so," Hermione stated, "the professors wouldn't do that. They seem fair enough."

"Why don't you three bring out your Pokémon," George asked.

"Everyone else has theirs out," Fred finished.

Sure enough, as Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked around to find that the other Gryffindors in the Care and Handling of Pokémon class spending time with their Pokémon. Dean and Seamus were sitting in chairs talking, Seamus's Vulpix sitting on his lap and Dean's Smeargle sitting on the arm of Dean's chair. Neville was working on Herbology homework with his Bulbasaur sitting on the desk next to him. Parvati and Lavender sat next to each other cooing over how cute Parvati's Petilil was.

Hermione took out her Pokéball, not thrilled at the idea of letting her Pokémon out, but released her Beldum anyway. Beldum blinked and floated around Hermione's head. "What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, sighing.

Ron and Harry started talking to the twins about their Pokémon, arguing over who's was the better Pokémon. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, Ginny's Torchic jumping out of her arms and settling between Ginny and Hermione. "Is it about your Pokémon," Ginny inquired.

"Sort of," Hermione responded.

"Is something wrong with yours?"

"I just don't know why the professors gave me this one."

"So you don't like it," Ginny concluded. Looking up at Beldum, Ginny smiled. "Have you worked on the assignment we have for that class?"

Hermione shook her head. Ginny smiled, "then we can do it together."

Hermione retrieved two pieces of parchment and two quills and gave Ginny a smile. Whatever the professors have planned for her, she would have to find out tomorrow.

Hufflepuff Common Room

The Hufflepuff students from the Care and Handling of Pokémon class sat in a circle, observing each other's Pokémon. "Why won't my Chatot behave," Justin groaned.

"You need to learn to calm him down," Ernie commented, "or else Chatot'll influence our Pokémon."

The others laughed as Justin's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. All was well in the House of Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw Common Room

Luna sat alone with her Lunatone next to a window. While Luna's fellow House members sat together observing their Pokémon, Luna preferred the time alone with her Pokémon. "My mum would have loved you," she told her Lunatone. "She was an amazing witch. I wish you could have met her."

"Lune," Lunatone responded curiously.

"She died when I was nine," Luna replied, "she would experiment with spells and one went horribly wrong."

Lunatone moved closer to Luna, and the fourth year Ravenclaw patted the moon-shaped Pokémon on the head. "I think that you and I will get along just fine."

Slytherin Common Room

Draco lounged on one of the couches in the Slytherin Common Room staring at his Snivy. "So what are you supposed to do," Draco asked.

Snivy stuck their nose in the air and turned away from Draco. Draco sneered at his Snivy, "you know I can just give you back to Professor Kaneko, I bet she'd give me something else." While Snivy wouldn't show it, the comment had really hurt.

"Draco," Pansy said, "don't say that."

"Why not," Draco mocked, "your pokemon actually likes you." It wasn't a lie. Pansy and her Misdreavus had been getting along quite nicely all day. Pansy sighed, "you must be worthy, or else the Professors wouldn't have given Snivy to you."

"She's right," Blaise said, petting his Ekans. "The Professors must have a reason for everything." Crabbe and Goyle and their Geodude and Mankey nodded to Draco.

"This is stupid," Draco said haughtily, standing from the couch, "I'm going to bed."

As Draco stormed off to his room, Snivy watched him. "Don't worry," Pansy said, "he'll come around." Snivy walked over to the wall, looking at everything in the water that passed the window. "At least, I hope he will," Pansy whispered before heading off to her room, her Misdreavus following closely behind.

The Kaneko-Shimizu-Kobayashi-Miura-Yamamoto Office

My friends and I sat in a circle, laughing. My sons floated around the five of us as we watched. Before we knew it, there was a knock on our door. Rolling my eyes and mumbling something complaining who would be visiting at this hour, I yanked the door open to reveal the ugly, pink hag on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour," I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't appreciate that tone," Umbridge snapped.

"And I don't appreciate your being here so what do you want?"

"Did you tell your students that they could have those filthy animals out of their cages during the day?"

"Okay, 1) they're Pokémon, not filthy animals, 2) the correct term would be a Pokéball, which is completely different from a cage, and yes I did tell them that they could have their Pokémon out IF their teachers allowed it."

"You should not tell the students that they can have animals out during school."

"That's why I clearly said if their other teachers allowed the Pokémon to be out. If you don't want the Pokémon out during your class, that's your choice."

Umbridge scowled at me, "I will not allows those animals to prowl the school. They could endanger the other students."

"At this point, the only thing that a student would get is a bruise. Bruises are actually pretty common."

Umbridge turned quickly and left. Sighing, I shut the door and turned to the others. "And with that," I began, "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." The Lake Trio made sounds of protest. I smiled at my sons before opening my door, "that means the three of you have to go to bed too." They hung their heads and floated into my room in defeat. I turned to the others and smiled. "Night everyone." A chorus of "Goodnight"s followed before I turned and shut the door behind me.

**I thought that it would be an interesting take on Draco and Pansy. I do not think that one House is better than the other and I don't want to overshadow the other three Houses with Gryffindor. I wanted each House to have their own time because I have been focusing on the OCs more than their students. I hope you all liked it! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and those who have decided to follow this story.**

**Here is a list of all of the Teachers, Trainers, and OCs for reference and if you guys want, I can put this after all the chapters, especially when there are additions to the teams. If you guys have any requests for the professors' Pokémon let me know! : )**

**Professors**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**Students**

**Harry (trainer) – Charmander (relaxed)**

**Ron (trainer) – Shinx (jolly)**

**Hermione (professor/researcher) – Beldum (Careful)**

**Ginny (trainer) – Torchic (sassy)**

**Fred (trainer) – Plusle (impish)**

**George (trainer) – Minun (bold)**

**Neville (breeder) – Bulbasaur (timid)**

**Parvati (coordinator) – Petilil (hardy)**

**Seamus (trainer) – Vulpix (adamant)**

**Dean (breeder) – Smeargle (calm)**

**Luna (professor/researcher) – Lunatone (quirky)**

**Cho (coordinator) – Ducklett (bashful)**

**Padma (coordinator) – Natu (rash)**

**Terry Boot (researcher) – Murkrow (hasty)**

**Michael Corner (trainer) – Spearow (bold)**

**Anthony Goldstein (breeder) – Hoothoot (calm)**

**Ernie Macmillan (researcher) – Aipom (lax)**

**Hannah Abbott (coordinator) – Sentret (naïve)**

**Justin Finch-Flechley (coordinator) – Chatot (naughty)**

**Susan Bones (breeder) – Zigzagoon (quiet)**

**Zacharias Smith (trainer) – Whispur (mild)**

**Draco (trainer THEN coordinator) – Snivy (brave)**

**Crabbe (trainer) – Geodude (modest)**

**Goyle (trainer) – Mankey (docile)**

**Pansy Parkinson (coordinator) – Misdreavus (gentle)**

**Blaise Zabini (trainer) – Ekans (serious)**

**OCs**

**Natsumi Kaneko – Aqua (Samurott), Kitsune (Ninetails), Mojave (Liepard), Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit**

**Tanaka Shimizu – Kai (Empoleon), Meadow (Leafeon), Mage (Mismagius), Grace (Gardevoir), Nieve (Beartic), Oceana (Seaking)**

**Kioko Kobayashi – Fina (Typhosion), Shadow (Umbreon), Ember (Rapidash), Bell (Milotic), Rosa (Roserade), Mimi (Lopunny)**

**Tanjiro Miura – Swampert, Shiftry, Manectric, Chandelure, Fearow, Dragonite**

**Taizo Yamamoto – Charizard, Salamence, Bisharp, Primeape, Noctowl, Arcanine**


	9. Chapter 9 And So it Begins

**Chapter 9 - And So it Begins**

"This is such Tauros crap," I said between gritted teeth.

"She can't do this," Takara replied. "It's not right."

"Gotta love the Ministry," Tanjiro smirked, "gettin' into everyone's business."

Taizo walked out of his room and smiled at me, "so who's ready for another class."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "maybe Umbridge will try to correct the way that we teach our class."

"If I hear one more word from her, I'm going to scream," Kioko commented.

Walking to our classroom, Taizo and I walked behind to keep an eye on the boys.

"How are they doing," Taizo asked.

"They're doing good, they're sleeping through the night for the most part."

"That's good." He paused, looking at me. "Nat, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"There's that trip into town that the students have and...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, if you're not busy of course."

I smirked, "are you asking me on a date?"

Taizo smirked back, "if that's what you want to call it."

I smiled and shrugged, "sure I'll go with you. But I would have to find a baby sitter for those three."

Taizo smiled as the Lake Trio circled us. "I'm sure Kioko wouldn't mind," he replied, opening the classroom door for me.

"I know she wouldn't have a problem. It's the fact that she's probably going to spoil them.

"Who's gonna spoil who," Kioko asked.

"You're gonna spoil my sons."

Kioko grinned, "of course I am! Who would I be if I didn't spoil the boys?"

The class began to arrive soon after Kioko confirmed my suspicions. "Alright guys," I said as the class started walking in, "I want you to give your homework to Professor Kobayashi as you walk in and then release your Pokémon."

The students did as they were told, and as they were sitting down, I saw a small pink blur in my peripheral vision. "Ah, Professor Umbridge," I turned to her and smiled, "glad you could join us."

Umbridge tried to hide her disgusted face when she saw the Pokémon out. "Why are they out?"

"Because," Taizo said simply, "it's easier to form a bond with your Pokémon while they're out."

"And may I ask why they need to have a bond with these creatures?"

"'Cause that's part of their grade in this class," Tanjiro interjected. Umbridge scribbled something on a clipboard.

Shaking my head, I looked at the class. "Well, today we're going to be going over professions that deal with Pokémon. You've already seen two: trainers and coordinators. And today we're going to go over some others. Tanjiro, if you could."

Tanjiro grinned and nodded, "while I am a trainer, I'm also what we would call a Pokémon Ranger. We protect both Pokémon and humans and we're usually the ones that you call if there's a problem. We deal with everything from undercover missions to simple rescue missions. We enter into the Ranger Academy, usually at a fairly young age, or at least by your standards, and then at ten, we're able to pick our partner."

Takara smiled and stepped forward. "I'm a breeder and a researcher. Breeders find ways to take care of Pokémon, as well as finding the best breeding patterns among Pokémon that will have the best outcome. Researchers do various things, from researching the origins of Pokémon to studying evolutionary patterns."

"While there are more options to choose from," I began, "these are the fields that you will start off in." I glanced around the room, taking in everyone's expressions. Some seemed to be more interested the prospect of being a breeder, researcher, or Pokémon ranger than others. "So, I'm going to pass around sheets of paper that have one of the following fields," turning around and grabbing a piece of chalk, I wrote Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, and Researcher on the board, "at the top of the paper. If you could write your name on the sheet that has the field you want to focus on, then we can get an idea of who you would need to work with."

Kioko took out four sheets of parchment and wrote the respective titles on the tops of the paper before handing them to four different students. Once all of the papers were passed around to everyone, I took them off of Draco's desk.

Tanjiro looked around grinning, "that's all we had for today guys. Tonight we want you to look over the moves that your Pokémon have now and what they can learn, as well as any evolutions they have, if any. See ya next time guys!"

The familiar sound of shuffling papers and the scraping of chairs against the cold, stone floors followed the dismissal and we watched as the students, as well as Umbridge, shuffled out of the room, all except Hermione.

"What can I do for you Hermione," Tanjiro questioned.

"I was wondering why you gave me Beldum…"

Kioko smiled, "you don't like Beldum?"

"It's not that…it's-"

"You're wondering why all the other girl's seemed to get more normal looking Pokémon?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed, causing Kioko to laugh. "You're a smart girl, Hermione, I'm sure you were able to figure something out about your Beldum."

"Well," Hermione began, "Beldum seems to know more than the other Pokémon."

Taizo nodded. "Beldum is a very intelligent Pokémon."

I smiled at the younger girl, "an intelligent Pokémon for an intelligent young woman."

Hermione gave a small smile, "thank you Professors."

She waved as she walked out of the classroom. I glanced at my fellow professors and my sons, "this is going to be an interesting year." I grabbed all of the papers and started walking toward the door. Interesting year indeed.

**I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update! I'm going to try to update more frequently than I have been. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

**Professors**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**Students**

**Harry (trainer) – Charmander (relaxed)**

**Ron (trainer) – Shinx (jolly)**

**Hermione (professor/researcher) – Beldum (Careful)**

**Ginny (trainer) – Torchic (sassy)**

**Fred (trainer) – Plusle (impish)**

**George (trainer) – Minun (bold)**

**Neville (breeder) – Bulbasaur (timid)**

**Parvati (coordinator) – Petilil (hardy)**

**Seamus (trainer) – Vulpix (adamant)**

**Dean (breeder) – Smeargle (calm)**

**Luna (professor/researcher) – Lunatone (quirky)**

**Cho (coordinator) – Ducklett (bashful)**

**Padma (coordinator) – Natu (rash)**

**Terry Boot (researcher) – Murkrow (hasty)**

**Michael Corner (trainer) – Spearow (bold)**

**Anthony Goldstein (breeder) – Hoothoot (calm)**

**Ernie Macmillan (researcher) – Aipom (lax)**

**Hannah Abbott (coordinator) – Sentret (naïve)**

**Justin Finch-Flechley (coordinator) – Chatot (naughty)**

**Susan Bones (breeder) – Zigzagoon (quiet)**

**Zacharias Smith (trainer) – Whispur (mild)**

**Draco (trainer THEN coordinator) – Snivy (brave)**

**Crabbe (trainer) – Geodude (modest)**

**Goyle (trainer) – Mankey (docile)**

**Pansy Parkinson (coordinator) – Misdreavus (gentle)**

**Blaise Zabini (trainer) – Ekans (serious)**

**OCs**

**Natsumi Kaneko – Aqua (Samurott), Kitsune (Ninetails), Mojave (Liepard), Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit**

**Tanaka Shimizu – Kai (Empoleon), Meadow (Leafeon), Mage (Mismagius), Grace (Gardevoir), Nieve (Beartic), Oceana (Seaking)**

**Kioko Kobayashi – Fina (Typhosion), Shadow (Umbreon), Ember (Rapidash), Bell (Milotic), Rosa (Roserade), Mimi (Lopunny)**

**Tanjiro Miura – Swampert, Shiftry, Manectric, Chandelure, Fearow, Dragonite**

**Taizo Yamamoto – Charizard, Salamence, Bisharp, Primeape, Noctowl, Arcanine**


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade & the DA

**Chapter 10 Hogsmeade & the Conception of the DA**

I wrapped my arms around myself as Taizo and I walked through Hogsmeade. "I'm not sure I should have left the boys with Kioko," I sighed.

Taizo looked down at me and smiled, "what, don't trust Kioko with them?"

"Hey," I said, giving his arm a shove, "it's not my fault that I'm worried. I've been the one raising them ya know."

Rolling his eyes, Taizo led me to a small, rundown building. I looked at the sign and then back at Taizo, a huge grin plastered on my face, "you're seriously taking me to a bar?"

He shrugged, "you don't seem like the kind of girl who would want to go to a frilly tea shop."

I shook my head, "not really my thing. I think Kioko would appreciate that though."

Opening the door, we noticed that no one else was there, with the exception of an old man and a goat. Smiling at the old man, we grabbed a pair of chairs by the bar.

"What can I get ya," the old man asked.

"I'll have a butterbeer please," I responded quickly.

"Same," Taizo replied.

While the old man went to get the two butterbeers, the door opened to reveal none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with their Pokémon tagging behind them. They stopped in the doorway, probably scared to see two of their professors here. I smirked, "what, do you really think that all we do is grade papers and sit cooped up in our office all the time?"

The trio walked in slowly, whether it was because of Taizo and I or the bar I don't know, but they took three seats near the empty fireplace, looking around the room at all of the empty chairs.

By this time, the old man had brought Taizo and I our butterbeers. I watched, intrigued, as the three moved around most of the chairs so that they faced the fireplace. "We can leave if you need us to," I said.

"No, that's all right Professor Kaneko, it's only a few people."

Taizo smirked, "alright, but let us know if you need or want us to leave."

Soon after, more of our students trickled into the bar, each one a little nervous when they noticed Taizo and I.

Hermione cleared her throat, clearly nervous. "Um…hi! So, we all know why we're here." She paused and looked around the room before speaking again. "We need a teacher…a proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

It was at this point when Zacharias decided to jump in, "why?"

"Why," Ron spat, "because You-Know-Who's back, you toshpot."

Before I could control my spit take, Zacharias countered, saying, "so he says," while looking at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione countered quickly.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof," Zacharias questioned.

"Perhaps you could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," Michael Corner said quietly. At the mention of this Diggory kid, Cho started to look a little nervous. Whether it was sadness or fear, I'm not sure.

It was then that Harry stood and spoke to the small gathering. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Harry turned and started whispering to Hermione, asking her if they could leave now.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus charm?" Ah, clever little Luna, I thought.

Harry stood there, caught off guard by the question before Hermione spoke for him, telling the group that she's seen his Patronus charm before.

"Blimey Harry," Dean said, astonished by his housemate, "I didn't know you could do that."

"A-and he killed a Basilisk…with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville added.

"It's true," Ginny confirmed confidently.

"And third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron said calmly.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione concluded. I could honestly say that I was impressed with my student. Sure I felt bad for him, having to go through all of that in only a few years. But I had to give Harry props, he seems to be able to keep himself alive with the track record he's got going.

"Look, that all sounds great when you say it like that" Harry interjected, "but the truth is most of that was luck. And I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help." I scoffed. I wish I had his luck if that's how he got through all of that crap they just listed off.

"He's just being modest," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not," he said, cutting her off, "facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes…you don't know what that's like…"

Harry sat back down in his chair before Hermione sat next to him. "You're right Harry…we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating," she paused and took a deep breath, "Voldemort…"

"He's really back," the young boy, Nigel I think his name was, at the front said quietly.

Harry gave a slight nod to answer the boy's question. I looked around the room at all of the students, most of them my own. "You know," I said, "I think this is a good idea. If the old bitch isn't going to teach you guys, then someone has to."

All of the other students turned around, shocked expressions on their faces. One could only assume that they never noticed us eve when they entered the small bar. Taizo nodded, "while we can help you learn how to fight with your Pokémon, we'd be useless trying to teach you guys defensive and offensive magic without giving any examples."

Hermione smiled at us and pulled a piece of parchment and a pencil out of her bag and placed it on the table in the corner. Once she sat back down, the kids made a line in front of the paper and proceeded to write their names on it.

Taizo glanced over at me and watched as, one by one, the students signed their names and left. Once everyone but Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley children were left did we walk over to the small group.

"So," I began, "I can't help but noticed that there weren't any Slytherins here. Can I ask why?"

"None of those snakes would ever do this. They're all probably working for Umbridge," Ron said confidently.

I smirked at the red haired boy, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. What was that old saying about not judging a book by their cover?"

"There's a lot more to them than meets the eye," Taizo finished before we both paid for our butterbeer and left.

Walking out onto the streets of Hogsmeade, I noticed a gathering of our Slytherin students walking down the street. Pansy's Misdreavus was floating around her head while Crabbe's Geodude floated closely by his side, while Blaise's Ekans and Goyle's Mankey were both looking out from behind their trainers' heads, most likely trying to keep warm in the cool temperatures. Then I noticed that Draco's Snivy wasn't near his trainer. In fact, Snivy was in front of Draco, and neither Pokémon nor trainer seemed to care. Sighing and shaking my head, Taizo and I walked over to the groups of Slytherins.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," I called as Taizo and I got closer to them.

Pansy turned around and smiled. "Hello Professor Kaneko, Professor Yamamoto."

I smiled back and turned to Draco. "So how's it going with Snivy?"

"Just fine," the blonde snapped.

I raised my eyebrow, "can I talk to you alone, with Snivy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and he and his Snivy walked away from the group and Taizo.

Eventually, I turned to look at my student and his Pokemon. "So what's the problem," I asked calmly.

"Snivy won't listen to me, that's the problem."

"Have you tried to get to know him? Prove that you're worthy to be his trainer…"

Draco looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "Sinvy's are very…prideful I guess is the best term to use. They don't trust easily and a trainer needs to prove that they can be a good trainer for them."

Draco looked down at Snivy and watched as Snivy nodded to him. He looked back at me, and I could see that something clicked in his head. "So that's all?"

"That's what I think it is. Other than that, you're Snivy looks pretty healthy and normal to me." We turned and started to walk back to the other Slytherins. "That's what your homework for me is gonna be. Every class, just hang back and I wanna see the progress that you two've made ok?" I smirked, "I know you can do it, Draco. You just have to put in the effort. Who knows? Maybe once you both get this trust thing straightened out, you two may become unbeatable."

Draco smirked back, but never responded. Once we reached the others and Taizo and I started to walk away, Draco called "hey Professor Kaneko!"

I turned around, puzzled, "what's up, Draco?"

"Thanks," he said, nodding his head. It was when Draco said thanks that Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley's walked out of the Hog's Head. Hearing Draco thank anyone, they were clearly shocked and confused. I laughed and waved to Draco, "any time, Draco, any time."

Once Taizo and I were far enough away from the Slytherins and Gryffindors, he asked, "so what'd you guys talk about?"

"His relationship with his Snivy."

Taizo nodded in understanding, "yeah, I've started to notice that they're a little distant from each other."

I looked up into Taizo's bright red eyes and smiled, "I think he was shocked that I actually believe in him."

Taizo and I walked theist of the way back to Hogwarts in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until we walked into the castle that I noticed that Taizo had been holding my hand the entire way back.

**So I had some extra time between my classes this afternoon and typed this up for you guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! And to the reviewer that asked about Mega Evolutions, yes, I will be using Mega Evolutions and some Pokémon from X and Y as well. I hope you liked the little Natsumi x Taizo scene and the Draco scene! So now I have a few questions for you guys...**

**1) What Pokémon would you like some of the Harry Potter characters catch?**

**2) Should there be some Slytherins in the DA or leave it the same as in the book and the movie?**

**Let me know ^^ Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers! Remember - review, favorite, and follow!**

**Professors**

**Madam Hooch – Flying**

**Professor Trelawney – Psychic**

**Hagrid – Dragon**

**Professor Sprout – Grass**

**Professor Flitwick – Electric**

**Professor Snape – Poison**

**Professor McGonagall – Normal**

**Professor Dumbledore – Miscellaneous**

**Students**

**Harry (trainer) – Charmander (relaxed)**

**Ron (trainer) – Shinx (jolly)**

**Hermione (professor/researcher) – Beldum (Careful)**

**Ginny (trainer) – Torchic (sassy)**

**Fred (trainer) – Plusle (impish)**

**George (trainer) – Minun (bold)**

**Neville (breeder) – Bulbasaur (timid)**

**Parvati (coordinator) – Petilil (hardy)**

**Seamus (trainer) – Vulpix (adamant)**

**Dean (breeder) – Smeargle (calm)**

**Luna (professor/researcher) – Lunatone (quirky)**

**Cho (coordinator) – Ducklett (bashful)**

**Padma (coordinator) – Natu (rash)**

**Terry Boot (researcher) – Murkrow (hasty)**

**Michael Corner (trainer) – Spearow (bold)**

**Anthony Goldstein (breeder) – Hoothoot (calm)**

**Ernie Macmillan (researcher) – Aipom (lax)**

**Hannah Abbott (coordinator) – Sentret (naïve)**

**Justin Finch-Flechley (coordinator) – Chatot (naughty)**

**Susan Bones (breeder) – Zigzagoon (quiet)**

**Zacharias Smith (trainer) – Whispur (mild)**

**Draco (trainer THEN coordinator) – Snivy (brave)**

**Crabbe (trainer) – Geodude (modest)**

**Goyle (trainer) – Mankey (docile)**

**Pansy Parkinson (coordinator) – Misdreavus (gentle)**

**Blaise Zabini (trainer) – Ekans (serious)**

**OCs**

**Natsumi Kaneko – Aqua (Samurott), Kitsune (Ninetails), Mojave (Liepard), Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit**

**Tanaka Shimizu – Kai (Empoleon), Meadow (Leafeon), Mage (Mismagius), Grace (Gardevoir), Nieve (Beartic), Oceana (Seaking)**

**Kioko Kobayashi – Fina (Typhosion), Shadow (Umbreon), Ember (Rapidash), Bell (Milotic), Rosa (Roserade), Mimi (Lopunny)**

**Tanjiro Miura – Swampert, Shiftry, Manectric, Chandelure, Fearow, Dragonite**

**Taizo Yamamoto – Charizard, Salamence, Bisharp, Primeape, Noctowl, Arcanine**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know you guys were probably hoping for a new chapter, which is in the works between college clubs, sports, and classes, but right now I need your opinion. I've been reading through the chapters of this story and while I think that they're ok, I'm thinking of remaking this. Since I started this story before the release of Pokémon X & Y, I wanted to try to bring those in from the very beginning, possibly with just one or two Pokémon Professors instead of five and maybe some different starters for the students and maybe even some more students in the class. Please let me know what you guys think of this idea. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I know no one likes reading author notes but I have my fingers crossed that the next chapter will be out within the next week. Thanks again guys!

**UPDATE: I've posted the first chapter of the revised story. If you could please read that and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it! : )**


	12. Chapter 11 Into the Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 11 Into the Forbidden Forest**

We wrote instruction on the blackboard for the students to meet us outside for class. As the five of us waited for the students to make their way down to Hagrid's hut, we watched Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit zip through the air like always. I smiled as the three brothers chased each other through the sky.

A few minutes later, the students started to gather slowly, the first were the Weasley twins. I grinned at the two of them and received mischievous grins in return. I laughed when I noticed that Plusle and Minun were on their respective trainers' shoulders.

"I see you two are pretty comfortable with your Pokémon and vice versa."

"Yup," they responded, grinning.

"That's good to hear," Kioko said happily.

Once the entire class had arrived, I cleared my throat. "At this point in the class, you will be working on individual work. By next class, you will start working on your own individual paths, however, there will be times when you will work with others that are also in your selected area of expertise."

"Today," Tanjiro began, "you guys will be able to catch your own Pokémon. You guys will go into the forest in groups of two or more and try to catch some Pokémon."

Takara smiled, "you don't have to catch any Pokémon, but this will be a good chance to see how your Pokémon do in battle. The other professors and I will be around the edge of the area where you are allowed to be."

The students let out a content sigh. Did they really believe that we would let them go in alone while we stood outside the forest, safe and sound? "We don't want anyone getting hurt out there," Takara finished

"If one group would come up at a time," I said, holding up a brown canvas bag, "then I'll give each member of the group five Pokéballs each. Meet back here in an hour so that you guys can leave for your next class."

"But aren't you going to teach us how to catch other Pokémon," Hermione asked.

"I believe in learning on the job," Tanjiro said happily.

"There's really nothing to it," Kioko added, "you just have to weaken your opponent first before throwing a Pokéball and hoping that it doesn't get out of the Pokéball."

One by one, groups formed and slowly started to head into the forest. This was going to be a long day.

**I'm really sorry that this was a short chapter! But I figured that I should give you guys something ASAP after I gave you guys an Author's Note. If you guys could look at the first chapter of the revised version and let me know what you guys think of that one compared to this, I would really appreciate it!**

**Here it is (just take out the spaces in the URL, or you can go to my profile and find "Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors – Revised") : **

** www. fanfiction s / 9803749 / 1 / Harry- Potter- and- the- Pok %C3%A9mon-Professors-Revised**


End file.
